A Midsummer Night's Fairy Tail
by gruviashallbecanon
Summary: Its the Biennial Fairy Tail Arts Festival. So that means its also time for the Biennial Fairy Tail Play. With last festival's Lord of the Flies failure, how can anyone expect A Midsummer Night's Dream to be any worse? And yet, it is. Trying to throw in Gruvia, Nalu, Elfgreen, and Gale.


**Hey guys. Just came up with this awesome idea for a Fairy Tail fanfic. Its probably gonna start a little slow, but I wanna throw some Gruvia and Nalu and Gale and the whole 9 yards in by the end. So, enjoy! I'll try to update as much as possible.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everyone was chatting. Then Master Makorav came out with an announcement.<p>

The third master hopped up onto a table. He cleared his throat and everyone turned towards him in anticipation, fearing the next words that would come out of his mouth.

"As you all know, in two months will be our Biennial Arts Festival, the 387th festival established for our guil-"

"388th," Mirajane corrected.

"Right," Makorav said, continuing, "So this means it's time for the BIENNIAL FAIRY TAIL PLAY!"

Everybody groaned, and Gray even screamed in fear. The members all looked back on last festival's _Lord of the Flies_ attempt.

Natsu/Sam and Gray/Eric got into a fight in the middle of the stage because they forgot who was supposed to finish who's sentence and nearly half the audience members were either frozen or on fire. Gildarts/Lord of the Flies (severed pig head) decided to go off script and do a fatherly monologue for Cana/Simon who faked her death right there instead of waiting for the scene on Castle Rock. Laxus/Jack ditched halfway through the play because he thought it was boring and Freed/Maurice, Bickslow/Robert, and Evergreen/Bill joined Laxus/Jack's tribe way too early because they thought he looked lonely. Levy stormed the stage when her Gale-Forced Reading Glasses that were being used as Piggy's were actually broken and proceeded to try to kill Gajeel/Roger who broke them. Happy who was playing one of the littluns even tried to murder Gajeel/Roger and Freed/Maurice for knocking over his "sandcastles".

In the end, the play was an absolute fail and the Fairy Tail guild members were not anxious to go through it again.

"Relax," said Mira, who personally loved the plays. "We've chosen one that will hopefully work much better because it isn't so violence-oriented."

"_The Odyssey_," the Master decreed.

"That's not any better!" contradicted Carla, thinking of the end where Odysseus slaughters the suitors.

"Master, that's not what we agreed on. We chose the do _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, remember?" Mira replied calmly.

Makorav turned back to Mirajane. "But _A Midsummer Night's Dream _will cause too many problems when it comes to all their love conflicts and such." Everybody blushed.

"Don't think I don't notice," Makorav warned.

"But Odysseus cheats on his wife 15 million times during the play. It won't even send a good message."

"Oh," the master realized. "_A Midsummer Night's Dream _it is!"

"And we have already decided the casting!" Mira giggled.

"She likes this way too much," Natsu decided.

"Aye," Happy responded.

Cue line

"Alright, everybody. We've posted the list on the Request Board. I'm always open to cast changes, so long as you write me a 10,000 word paper on why your part should be changed."

Lucy and Natsu started to work their way through the crowd.

"Has anyone ever written the paper?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah," thought Natsu, "you were looking for those long lost relatives of yours last time."

"Aye!" replied Happy. "Erza did it last time to get the part of Ralph but she only wrote 9,998 words. So she didn't get it."

"Well, what happens if they do write a valid paper?" Lucy continued, her curiosity peaked.

"The people switch places. So Elfman would have played the pig they slaughtered," Natsu added, while trying to shove between people to get to the board.

Lucy grimaced at the thought of Elfman wearing a pig costume and shouting: This is man! Then again, Erza wasn't better.

Finally, the trio made their way to the board.

* * *

><p>Theseus: <strong>Elfman<strong>

Hippolyta: **Evergreen**

Egeus: **Macao**

Hermia: **Lucy**

Demetrius: **Gray**

Lysander:** Loke**

Helena: **Juvia**

Puck: **Natsu**

Oberon: **Freed **

Titania: **Erza**

Nick Bottom: **Gajeel**

Peter Quince: **Jet**

Francis Flute: **Levy**

Robin Starveling: **Bickslow**

Tom Snout: **Droy**

Snug: **Gildarts**

Philostrate: **Lisanna**

Peaseblossom: **Happy**

Cobweb: **Pantherlily**

Moth: **Carla**

Mustardseed: **Wendy**

* * *

><p>Lucy swallowed nervously as she looked down the list. Where was she? Oh there she was. Hermia.<p>

Hermia.

HERMIA.

Loke was Lysander and Gray was Demetrius. This was not going to end well.

Natsu screamed for joy. "I'M PUCK!" He turned to Lucy. "Who's Puck?"

This was definitely not going to end well.


End file.
